


Healing

by Blackflame000



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Minor Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackflame000/pseuds/Blackflame000
Summary: Ren was physically and mentally damaged after being tortured by Akechi. Futaba and the rest of the Thieves help him begin to heal.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some Ren/Futaba to improve my mood and saw a bunch of ShuTaba 2020 posts. Had no idea what it is so I googled and instead of finding answers, found this picture https://m.imgur.com/gallery/KzdAi which inspired this work.

Skull has invited you to join group chat: Mutiny.  
Skull: has joined the chat.  
Queen: has joined the chat.  
Oracle: has joined the chat.  
Panther: has joined the chat.  
Noir: has joined the chat.  
Fox: has joined the chat.

Queen: Ryuji, you forgot to invite Ren.

Oracle: Seriously Ryuji, that's bad even for you.

Skull: Hey back off. I didn't forget him. Actually...this is about him. Is it just me or has he been really quiet the last week or so?

Fox: Now that you mention it, he has been uncharacteristically quiet since he returned.

Panther: I was just assuming he had been busy the last few days. Has he not been spending time with anyone?

Noir: He helped me with some gardening, at my request, Monday but he was quiet the entire time.

Skull: So it wasn't just me then.

Queen: Futaba, you spend the most time with him, has anything stood out to you?

Oracle: Kinda. When he got back, he really didn't want to go to the doctor to make sure he was ok. In the end, Sojiro went and got the goth lady from down the street to look at him.

Oracle: Even then. He would only let her see him. I could hear her yell at him to get him to take his shirt off so she could examine him. 

Oracle: I maybe, sorta, kinda, still have cameras set up so I checked briefly. You know to make sure she wasn't doing anything shady. 

Skull: You still have those set up?????

Panther: Shut up Ryuji!  
Queen: Quiet Ryuji. Let her finish. This is important.  
Oracle: I wanted to make sure nothing happened to him in the night! What if somebody figured the ruse out! I have an alarm set up as well to send a message to all of your phones if somebody tries to get in at night.

Noir: That was really good thinking on your part Futaba. Please continue.

Oracle: His chest...it was hard to look at. A lot of bruises and scars. He's different at work too. I don't know how to explain it. It's like he is just sorta going through the motions.

Fox: That is not good.

Skull has renamed the group: Phantom Therapists.

Queen has renamed the group: Family Meeting.

Oracle: Oh. And the other day, he dropped and broke a plate. Sojiro was so shocked he ended up apologizing to Ren and wouldn't let him work for the rest of the day.

Panther: !

Fox: Oh dear. That is very bad.

(Ren's hands were a bit of a legend by this point. Nobody could quite point out why exactly, popular theory was it had something to do with the gloves on top of his impressive dexterity, but the entire group had a bit of a...thing...for Ren's hands. They had been the source of many dreams, irrespective of gender or orientation, and mild jokes about how lucky Futaba was to have those hands to herself now that they were dating.)

Oracle: He told me he was just tired which made sense cause he had bags under his eyes. I thought he had just been hanging with you guys a lot.

Queen: We need to do something. Something is clearly wrong. He might have PTSD after his treatment from the police. He has helped us all through so much yet is trying to shoulder this burden on his own. He shouldn't have to go through this alone.

Oracle: I'm going over there now.

Futaba put down her phone in her pocket and left her room. Sojiro was watching tv in the living room. "Sojiro. I'm going to see Ren. I want to make sure he's ok."

Sojiro checked his watch and thought for a moment. "It's late. Make sure he walks you home...or if you spend the night there...keep things...uh...don't...um..."

Futaba, catching his drift began to blush heavily. "Sojirooooooo! We haven't done anything yet." She ran out the door not wanting any part of that situation.

Sojiro sighs heavily, grabs a beer from the fridge and sits out on the porch and lights up a smoke. "Yet huh. Few more years and I'll probably have a son-in-law." He cracks a wry smile. "Well it'll be nice to retire when it happens. He's a good kid."

Having run half way there, Futaba slowed to a walk. "If I spend the night huh. I'm glad you have accepted him so fully Dad."

Reaching Leblanc, she unlocks the door and hears arguing the moment she walks in.

"You need to get them changed. You can't do it yourself, I can't do it for you. If you keep wearing the same ones, you might get an infection."

"I'm fine Morgana. Your worrying to much."

"Bullshit!"

Futaba crested the top of the stairs by this point. For the first time, she noticed the bandages around Ren's wrist, realizing why he had not rolled up his sleeves since coming home.

"Let me see." She said.

The argument halted at the surpise visitor.

"Good maybe you can talk some sense into this idiot." Morgana said, leaping off the bed and settling on the couch.

"Futaba..."

"I said let me see damn it! How long are you planning on hiding it from me? I can tell when your not telling me something! Do you not trust me? Your my boyfriend. I love you. So why are you hiding this from me?" Futaba was getting emotional now.

Ren, seeing her in such a state, had nothing to say, nothing he could say. He just sat down on the bed and held his wrists out. Futaba grabbed the chair from the desk and sat in front of him. Looking at the bandages on his wrists, they looked dirty. Tinged a little brown from what she feared was dried blood.

She slowly began to unwrap them. The wounds on his wrists were horrible. The cuffs used were clearly too small for him. Probably intentionally so. A wring of bruises around his wrists, parts of which scabbed over where his skin had caught and tore on the handcuffs. They were going to scar, maybe for life.

"Morgana. Theres a first aid kit under the sink in the kitchen. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure" the cat said, hopping off the couch and heading downstairs.

"Futaba I'm fine, it looks worse than it is." 

"Shut up." She said, holding his hands, not looking up from his wrists.

They both were silent until Morgana came back with the first aid kit.

"I'm gonna go take a walk" Morgana said, sensing the atmosphere and, understanding Futaba would be able to help him more alone, left Leblanc.

"I'm sorry Futaba. I didn't want anybody to see. I...I was ashamed." Futaba felt a drip on her hands. Finally looking up she realized. 'Oh God. Oh Ren.' He was crying.

She went to wrap her arms around his torso but then stopped, remembering how his chest looked, and wrapped her arms around his neck instead, pulling his head into her neck in a gentle hug. 

"You never need to be ashamed around me. Even at your worst, lowest, moment when you feel too embarrassed to see anyone else, I will always be there for you. No matter what. I love you. No matter what." 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Tight. So tight she knew it had to be painful for him. Like he was afraid what would happen if he let go or that she would disappear if he didn't hold in with all his might. She could feel him shuddering against her body, breathing unevenly against her neck, and Futaba began to cry as well. 

All the pent up emotions both had, the worry, the fear, came out.

Feeling his arms loosen a bit, she put her hands on his face and tilted it up towards her. He was a mess, eyes red and puffy, dark bags under them. It was the first time she had ever seen Ren look afraid. Brushing some of his hair out of his face, Futaba leaned down and kissed him, wrapping him in a hug again.

Eventually, they both stopped crying.

"Come on. Hold your wrists up. I'm gonna rewrap them."

Taking some rubbing alcohol out of the first aid kit, she disinfected his wrists. He winced at the sting. Carefully, she wrapped both of his wrists, making sure the bandages were snug but not too tight. After she finished each wrist, she brought it to her lips and kissed them. He had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole thing.

"Ok. Shirt off." 

Ren obeyed without a word.

Most of his upper body was covered in bandages, tinted with spots of brown showing where he had bleed and it had dried.

She slowly unwrapped him. He had numerous cuts and bruises, some of which had turned green already. 'Thank God. It doesn't look like any of the cuts are infected.' Again, she spread rubbing alcohol all over his back...his chest...his abs...'Woaaaah girl calm down.' Grabbing some salve out of the first aid kit and gently rubbing it on the worst of the bruises, she began to wrap his body up again.

Throughout all this, Ren had remained quiet and still aside from the occasional small gasp at the string of the rubbing alcohol or flinch when she touched a bruise. 

"You know, Halloween is in a few days. We could go as mummies together. We both have had the look down already now."

That brought a small smile to his face. "If you go dressed like in your palace I don't think I would be able to control myself. It was hard enough the first time." Ren said, a small blush on his face.

That brought a smirk to Futaba's face. "Hard enough indeed. Don't think I didn't notice. You in those tight pants were a reoccurring dream when I was sleeping after you stole my heart." Futaba was blushing now as well. "I would have to wear a robe or something on top, otherwise Sojiro would have a stroke, but if you go with only bandages on top...after we get back, you could take off the robe...unwrap me...slowly. I could tear the bandages off of your chest..."

They were both blushing heavily at this point. They hadn't gone much farther than kissing. But after recent events...where he almost died...she was ready. They both were.

Finishing up bandaging him, she noticed him yawn, not for the first time since she had gotten there either.

"Lay down and scoot."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." 

Ren laid down on the bed as Futaba took off her glasses and got in with him.

Laying on her back, she pulled him on top of her so that his head was right over her heart. He wrapped his arms around her again and held her tight.

"I haven't been able to sleep recently." Ren began.

"I keep having the same nightmare over and over. It always goes the same way. I'm back in the interrogation room. They beat me over and over, drug me, but they can't break me. Eventually Akechi gets mad and they drag you in. Put the gun to your head. You stand there defiantly. You tell me to 'give them nothing.' Akechi says tell him what he wants to know and you will be free so I answer all his questions. I tell him everything he wants to know, in as much detail as possible. When he is done questioning me, suddenly he whirls around and shoots you in the head. He looks me in the eye and says 'there. Now shes free.' And leaves. Somehow, my wrists are unbound by that point and I run over to you but it's too late already. I pick up the gun and kill myself."

"...Thats where I wake up."

He's crying again, she can feel the tears on her chest, clutching her tightly. She's crying too, although he can't see it, his eyes are screwed shut attempting to stop the tears, gripping the back of his head so hard it must be uncomfortable but he says nothing, he might not even notice it.

"When they took you away, I began having nightmares too." Futaba said after a shaky breath. "Something would go wrong with the plan and we break into the police station to rescue you. By the time we find you, your on the ground in a pool of blood. I run over to you but your already cold. There's a gun on the ground next to you. Before anyone can react I pick it up and put it to my head. I wake up after pulling the trigger. I still have that nightmare sometimes. Even after you came back home but less often."

Futaba leans down and kissed his forehead. "Ren, no matter what, I'm not going to die. You aren't either. Not until we are old and wrinkly with great grandchildren. And if something happens, I will go to hell itself and bring you back. I know you would do the same as me."

"I love you."

"I love you too Key Item." 

Ren lets out a small chuckle at that before yawning.

"Now sleep. You need it. Gotta get your beauty rest so that your all healed up and sexy for me for Halloween got it?"

She can feel him smile at that.

With another yawn, he quietly says "As you wish my Pharoah." Before his breathing slows and he falls asleep.

One hand playing with his hair, Futaba takes put her phone to update everyone and sees she has 9 missed messages.

Skull: We should go check in on him too.

Panther: Hold on. Let Futaba have some time with him first. 

Fox: Yes. That would be best. Love is a powerful medicine.

Noir: Yeah we all love him too but Futaba is special. Let her try to help him a bit before the rest of the family all shows up.

Queen: Futaba, let us know when would be a good time to come visit. Everyone else be ready. We should bring food and movies as well to watch together.

Skull: Aye Aye queen.

Panther: You got it.

Noir: Sounds good!

Fox: A fine plan.

Oracle: Hey guys, he's sleeping right now but give him a couple hours and then you can all come over. I already told Sojiro I'm spending the night so between the couch and a couple futons there is enough room for everyone.

Queen: Ok guys we meet up at Leblanc in four hours.

Skull: I can bring my switch and some games we can play.

Noir: I have movies we can watch as well.

Panther: Sounds good. I'll grab some food.

Oracle: Oooooh get fried chicken.

Fox: Fried chicken does indeed sound good.

Queen: Ok. Four hours guys don't be late and no excuses. Family meeting adjourned.

Four hours later, Morgana let everybody in to find Ren still asleep.

Futaba, sweeping his hair out of his face, kissed him on the forehead waking him up.

"Hey love. Everyone's here to see you."

Ren slowly opened his eyes to see all of the Phantom Thieves had gathered.

"Hey guys." He said groggily.

"We were worried about you. So we got some games, movies, and food and we are spending the night. No arguments." Makoto said, with a face thay clearly showed no arguments would indeed be tolerated.

Ren sat up, making no attempt to hid his bandages, and nodded. They set up the switch as Ryuji threw Ren a shirt. 

"Put that on. Your making me and Yusuke look bad. Plus we don't Futaba distracted all night." Ryuji said, getting a fre snickers.

Futaba threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the head. "Shut up. Idiot Skull." Before pouting, both at the joke and the shirt Ren had now equipped. Everyone was now laughing, including Ren. Seeing that she smiled before settling down infront of the coach that Haru and Makoto had occupied.

"So whose ass am I whooping tonight?" Futaba said.

"I'm fine watching. It's more fun for me that way." Makoto said.

"Me as well." Said Haru.

"I have no talent for this sort of thing. Besides, I have this." Yusuke interjected, pointing at his sketch book.

With that, Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba settled in for a very competitive game of Mario Party. Much yelling ensued with a dash of sabotage by Morgana to help Ann.

Nobody could stop Futaba however and the victor was decided. After the game everyone got comfortable and began the movie marathon. 

Ren and Futaba cuddling on the bed, and Haru and Makoto cuddling on the coach. 

Ryuji and Ann were also very close together but nobody pointed it out. It was on them to realize what everyone else knew by this point.

Yusuke on the side had finished his sketch as well. 

In the morning, the group woke up to the sound of Sojiro making breakfast.

Before they all left, Sojiro gathered them all around before taking a picture of them all together on his phone, sending a copy to Futaba to distribute.

After everyone had left, Futaba and Ren went upstairs to clean up. They found two pieces of sketch paper, laid out on the table.

One was a picture of Ren with his head on Futaba's chest as she stared down lovingly at him. 

The other was Futaba, having fallen asleep during the movie marathon, on Ren's lap as she held his hand in her sleep.

Those pictures ended up framed with Futaba and Ren each keeping one.

It may take a while, but proper care and attention was now being paid to Ren's wounds and now he had finally begun to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Persona 5 for a while, since before my first story, but honestly it would just be a worse version of The Hermit and Her Joker series by Kairi_of_knives except Yusuke/Hifume where he sees her playing chess and begins to draw the scenes in her head and Iwai/Takemi where he gets shot during his arc and is taken to Takemi by Ren and his son and the two hit it off. If you haven't read it do so. Every P5 fan should. 
> 
> Hopefully my writting wasn't too much shittier than normal.


End file.
